narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu
|Zdjęcie=Tobirama creating Shadow Clones.png |Kanji=影分身の術 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Kage Bunshin no Jutsu |Dosłowna polska=Technika Cienistego Klona |Polski dubbing=Cienisty Klon Jutsu |Ranga=B |Klasyfikacja=Ninjutsu, Techniki Klonowania |Klasa=Uzupełniająca |Właściciel=Boruto Uzumaki, Deidara, Hayate Gekkō, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Madara Uchiha, Mahiru, Makinami Senka, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Sazanami Senka, Takanami Senka, Tobirama Senju, Członek ANBU w Masce Dzika~anime, Darui~anime, Ebisu~anime, Fugaku Uchiha~anime, Hidari~anime, Hōki (Watari)~anime, Mitsuki~anime, Nagato~anime, Omoi~anime, Sabiru~anime, Sarada Uchiha~anime, Sekiei (widz)~anime, Shizune~anime, Tsunade~anime, Yūgao Uzuki~anime, Chino~powieść, Kido Tsumiki~powieść, Shikamaru Nara~powieść, A (Czwarty Raikage)~film, Anko Mitarashi~gra, Jirōbō~gra, Shisui Uchiha~gra, |Pieczęcie=Specjalna Pieczęć Techniki |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} to technika opracowana przez Drugiego Hokage, Tobiramę Senju. Opis Technika polega na stworzeniu jednego bądź kilku klonów. W przeciwieństwie do Techniki Klonowania, ta tworzy materialne klony. Cieniste klony nie mogą zostać odróżnione od oryginału przez Sharingan, Byakugan czy też Rinnegan. Mimo wszystko, Madara wykazał zdolność do wykrywania kopii, umiejętność ta wydaje się być jednak unikalna tylko dla jednej osoby. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu została zapisana przez Pierwszego Hokage w Księdze Zakazanych Technik ponieważ jej wykonanie jest niezwykle czakrochłonne i tylko niewielu ninja ma dostateczną jej ilość, by używać tej techniki bez większego narażania siebie. Po odwołaniu lub zniszczeniu klona cała czakra wykorzystana do jego wytworzenia zostaje utracona (podobnie jak w innych technikach służących do tworzenia lub przywoływania materialnych przedmiotów lub stworzeń). Zastosowanie Technika bardzo przydatna zarówno w walce, jak i do innych zastosowań. Klony Cienia mogą korzystać z posiadanej czakry, wykonywać techniki znane oryginałowi. Świetnie nadają się do odwracania uwagi przeciwnika, do jego zmylenia czy do bezpośredniego ataku. W walce wręcz są niezbyt przydatne, ze względu na mierną wytrzymałość, jednak użyte w większej grupie mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne nawet dla dobrego shinobi. Najlepszym zastosowaniem ich do walki wydaje się być atak dystansowy z użyciem broni miotanej. Przeciwnika może wtedy uratować jedynie nadzwyczajna sprawność czy mocne techniki defensywne (np. Hakkeshō Kaiten). Klony są pomocne przy wykonywaniu skomplikowanych technik, których użycie wymaga skupienia się na kilku elementach jednocześnie. Naruto z pomocą jednego klona tworzył Rasengana, a z pomocą dwóch — Fūton: Rasenshuriken. Naruto używa też klonów do gromadzenia Czakry Natury, która umożliwia wejście w Tryb Mędrca. Jednak zaawansowanie tej czynności mocno ogranicza ilość klonów możliwych do utrzymania. Klony są niezwykle przydatne w treningu. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że wszystkie informacje i doświadczenia przez nie nabyte zostają przetransferowane do właściciela, wprost niesamowicie zwiększając tempo nauki. Wadą tego rozwiązania jest to, że oprócz doświadczenia, w klonach kumuluje się zmęczenie, które po odwołaniu klona może w skrajnych przypadkach dosłownie rzucić właściciela na kolana. Podejrzewa się, że może się to skończyć nawet śmiercią. Udoskonalenie Udoskonaloną wersją Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jest Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Różnica jest taka, że zamiast kilku klonów pojawiają się całe setki, oraz technika Bunshin Daibakuha, która polega na tym, że jej właściciel w bardzo krótkim czasie może spowodować wybuch repliki, co najczęściej kończy się dużymi obrażeniami przeciwnika.